1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to batteries having electrochemical cells, and more particularly to a battery pack having construction features that deliver reduced magnetic field emissions during discharge.
2. Background Art
The world is rapidly becoming portable. As mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, tablet computers, and the like become more popular, consumers are continually turning to portable and wireless devices for communication, entertainment, business, and information. Each of these devices owes its portability to a battery. The electrochemical cells operating within a battery allow these devices to slip the surly bounds of having to be tethered to a wall outlet, thereby providing the user with freedom and mobility.
The primary job for the electrochemical cells working within the battery pack is to deliver energy. Rechargeable batteries are configured to selectively store energy as well. Magnetic field emissions associated with a battery pack are generally not a design consideration. By way of example, when a battery pack is used to power a typical electronic device, the magnetic field emissions therefrom may not be significant enough to affect the operation of that device. However, in some applications, the magnetic field emission can be a design issue.
There is thus a need for a battery pack having reduced magnetic emission.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.